Amour mortel ou immortel
by Roselysa Della Rovere
Summary: Connaît-on vraiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? On dit qu'il est cruel et maléfique, mais également une personne incapable d'aimer. Comme ils ont tord. Nous ne sommes pas toujours la personne que l'on désire être ou que l'on choisit de devenir. Y-a-t-il une différence entre la personne de Tom et celle de Voldemort ? Mpreg Harry.


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais bien à J.K Rowling. Seul cette histoire l'est.

* * *

 _Si tu as peur,_

 _Si tu as mal à ton coeur,_

 _Si pleurer te soulage,_

 _Alors pleure_

 _Et exprime ta douleur_

 _Laisse couler une larme_

 _Et apaise ton âme_

 _Laisse sortir tes sentiments_

 _Et exprime ce que tu ressens_

* * *

Janvier 1975

Je ressens son souffle chaud qui chatouille ma peau de porcelaine sensible. Ses douces lèvres chaudes embrassent tendrement ma joue légèrement rosée. Son corps grand et maigre contre ma silhouette fragile m'embrase comme un feu dévorant mon être. Ses longs doigts agiles touchent légèrement ma peau lisse alors qu'il explore le creux de mon cou. Il grignote doucement mon lobe d'oreille, chuchotant mon prénom et me réveillant efficacement de mon agréable et long sommeil reposant.

La pièce baignait dans l'obscurité comme à chaque fois qu'il me rendait visite. Nous reposons sur un luxueux lit à baldaquin extrêmement confortable et terriblement grand dans ma belle chambre aux murs bordeaux. Il vient presque tous les soirs, mais je n'ai jamais vu à quoi il ressemblait. Tel dans la mythologie grecque avec Psyché et Éros, je ne pouvais pas le voir. C'était notre malédiction. Il ne venait dans mon lit que lorsque la nuit était tombée. Je n'osais pas prendre le risque de le perdre à cause de cette maudite société dans laquelle on vivait. Je me doutais qu'il devait être un être splendide et resplendissant de tout son être, qu'il devait ressembler à un ange tombé du ciel, qu'il avait un visage fin et délicat et une peau douce et veloutée.

Il me salue avec des baisers tendres tout en grimpant sensuellement et lentement sur moi en faisant attention de ne pas m'écraser. Il est plutôt lourd quand il me retient sur le matelas de tout son poids, mais cela ne me dérange pas le moindre du monde, au contraire, j'adore me sentir piéger par lui sous son poids. Je me sens en sécurité sous lui et dans ses bras. Le monde pourrait cesser de tourner ou sortir de son orbitre que je ne le remarquerait point.

Ses robes sont rugueuses contre ma peau nue et je peux sentir l'humidité glaciale retenue sur ses vêtements. Il doit bien neiger ce soir. Je retire son capuchon et enchevêtre mes doigts dans ses cheveux soigneux et légèrement ondulés cheveux que j'aime profondément. J'aime son odeur. J'aime comme il penche sa tête sur le côté quand il réfléchit. J'aime quand il me caresse les cheveux tendrement. J'aime sa voix sifflante comme un serpent. J'aime tout de lui. Je me demande sans cesse de quelle couleur sont ses cheveux. On pourrait penser qu'il aurait laissé des cheveux dans mon lit, j'en suis sûr puisque j'ai dû lui en arracher quelques uns, mais il ne laissait jamais rien derrière lui. Rien ! Nada ! Nothing! Niente! Nichts! Niets! Aucune trace de son identité. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. Il ne voulait pas que je le connaisse. Je savait seulement qu'il le détestait. Je l'appelait seulement Amour ou mon ange.

Parfois, je pense qu'il n'est qu'un rêve, une illusion ou encore un produit de mon imagination. Mais je sais qu'il ne l'est pas. Chaque matin, j'en ai la preuve. Je sens mes larmes sèches, je sens à la douleur dans mon cu après la nuit folle passée et je vois ses magnifiques marques sur mon corps comme ses morsures et les suçons dans mon cou ou son goût dans ma bouche. Il m'écrit tous les jours. Je conserve précieusement toutes ses lettres dans un coffret. Cependant il ne cesse de me manquer.

Il est toujours incohérent dans ses lettres. Il ne parle rarement de lui. Il écrit tout le temps de façon différente avec un autre style d'écriture. Même le support est différent soit un parchemin ou soit un papier moldu, eux-mêmes différents. L'encre est différente également, de temps en temps, il utilise le noir, parfois le bleu, d'autres fois le vert ou le rouge, à certains moments un stylo à bille ou à plume et même une fois, rédigé à l'ordinateur. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que je sache son identité, alors je ne demande pas.

Je profite de lui tant que je le peux car je le sais , je le sens ... notre relation ne durera pas parce que ce n'est pas possible de vivre notre amour caché le reste de notre existence. Je ne pourrais pas me marier à un homme dominant plus âgé d'une famille toute aussi lumineuse. Je ne pourrais pas me marier à un homme provenant d'une famille sombre et un demi-sang. Deux des seuls quelques informations que je détenais sur l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, l'homme pour lequel je mourrais volontiers le sourire au lèvres. La société sorcière était en pleine guerre. Si une personne du côté lumineux se mariait à une de l'autre côté ou même s'ils avaient une relation et que celle-ci était découverte, alors dans les jours qui suivent, leurs corps sont retrouvés totalement méconnaissable à part la tête. Et une relation entre un sang pur comme moi avec un sang mêlé ou un né moldu était tout aussi mal vu et condamné. Et je cumulais les deux avec mon amant. Je savais ce qu'il nous arriverait si cela était découvert. Je n'avais pas peur pour moi, mais bien pour l'homme que j'aimais. Ma mort sera rapide, mais pas la sienne car il serais accusé de m'avoir manipulé, ensorcellé, trompé, etc.

* * *

Je l'ai rencontré à l'Allée des Embrumes l'été dernier. Il était vêtu tout de noir et tout ce que je pouvais dire de lui était sa couleur de peau, des yeux et de taille. Il est au moins vingt centimètres de plus que moins. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que moins. Il doit avoir l'âge de mes parents Charlus et Dorea Potter. Mon frère James est dans sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Tandis que moi, j'ai dix-huit ans et je fais des études pour devenir médicomage. Il a dû être à Poudlard avec mes parents, mais ne connaissant pas son identité, je pouvais avoir difficilement la réponse. J'étais dans une librairie dans le but d'acheter un livre rare sur les plantes dangereuses afin de trouver un antidote à celle-ci. On a commencé à parler. Et il m'a conseillé un livre et j'ai dû l'impressionner à un moment ou l'autre dans notre conversation pour qu'il décide de m'envoyer des lettres dès que j'aurai fini de lire le livre qu'il m'a conseillé. Mais je n'ai pas eu de lettres. Il est plutôt venu dans ma chambre. À savoir comment il a réussi à transplaner à la maison sans déclencher l'alarme et en passant à travers les barrières magiques, cela reste un mystère à mes yeux. Il a continué par la suite à traverser nos quartiers sans que mon père, le chef des aurors ne s'en rend compte. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais, c'était à la fois effrayant, étonnant et excitant.

* * *

Sa langue touche ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'entrée. Il ne faisait jamais rien sans mon consentement. Il ne faisait jamais mal non plus. Il était le dominant dans notre relation, mais ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il apprécie mon plaisir. Il désire mes gémissements, mes frissons et mes orgasmes. Il aime être celui qui les entraîne, il aime être celui qui m'a pris ma virginité, il aime être celui qui me possède corps et âme. Il a le pouvoir de tout me faire ressentir et de me faire plier à tous ses caprices et de me faire implorer davantage pour avoir beaucoup plus. Et je me penche et je le supplie volontiers au fait. À la fin, je suis celui qui a du pouvoir car il a besoin de moi pour lui faire confiance, pour se sentir humain et pour le vouloir uniquement pour lui-même. Il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche cherchant la domination que je lui laisse avec plaisir. Je peux le sentir souriant contre mes lèvres rouges comme une rose.

A un moment donné, ses robes sont jetées sur le sol et son pantalon n'est pas loin derrière. Je passe mes doigts sur ses abdominaux toniques, faisant des cercles agréables et reposants sur son ventre. Il retire doucement ma robe de nuit, retira le sortilège de dissimulation et embrasse tendrement mon ventre bien rebondi après 8 mois et demi de grossesse. Nous allons bientôt avoir un petit garçon. Je ne sais pas si est heureux à ce propos ou non, mais il le cache bien. Mes parents et mes amis ne sont pas au courant. Ils ne pourront pas comprendre mon amour envers ce mystérieux inconnu. Mes parents tout comme le monde sorcier n'accepteront pas un enfant hors mariage et surtout de deux hommes venant de côté différent ainsi qu'entre un homme de sang pur et un sang mêlé. Le fait que je sois un porteur attire beaucoup d'hommes à vouloir être mon mari, cela leur apporteront prestige et puissance. Je ne veux pas un enfant né de deux parents qui ne s'aiment pas. Mon enfant aura ses deux parents. Je sais que je devrai disparaître de la vie de mes proches et partir loin comme en Amérique (où la société accepte ce type de relation) pour qu'on ne me retire pas mon bébé. J'espère juste que l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde sera avec moi.

Je lèche mes lèvres d'anticipation et il sourit. Je l'aime tant que j'en suis malade. Je ne pourrai survivre sans lui. Il est tout pour moi. Je pense qu'il peut voir dans le noir. Je vois ses yeux rouges tellement excitant me dévorer du regard. Il saisit mon poignet et met mes doigts sur sa virilité. Je peux sentir sa dureté en appuyant ma main dessus ou en l'appuyant contre ma cuisse droite. Je l'entends gémir. Il adore quand je fais ça. Sa main gauche se ferme autour de mes poignets délicats tandis qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser avec empressement. Il est différent ce soir, plus passionné que d'habitude, et je sais que nous serions là jusqu'à l'aurore.

Il embrasse chaque pouce de mon corps surtout mon ventre gros comme une mongolfière. Il mémorise tout de moi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je sais que ce sera notre dernière fois. Cela me terrifie. J'ai peur qu'il m'abandonne. Alors, je rends tout cela inoubliable. Il me rend délirant et quémandeur à tel point que je ne sais plus qui je suis. J'ai eu trois orgasmes avant qu'il ne pénètre à l'intérieur de moi en une seule poussée et avec une telle force que mes cris continuent à travers les charmes silencieux.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il me touche comme ça. Je suis épuisé et lui aussi. Sa respiration est lente et constante alors qu'il repose sur moi. Je sais qu'il est réveillé car je peux sentir ses cils chatouiller ma joue. Il se lève pour m'embrasser sur mes lèvres.

Je ressens quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur mon nez, sur ma joue brûlante, sur mes lèvres rouges et meurtries. Le bébé est agité. Je sens qu'il me donne des coups. Je lèche mes lèvres en dégustant le liquide salé. Je me rends compte que se sont des larmes. Il se penche en m'embrassant tendrement. Son souffle comme le mien sont erratiques. J'essaie de m'enrouler autour de lui, mais je ne peux les déplacer. Il les tient au-dessus de sa tête doucement, mais fermement. Je ne le combats pas, je l'embrasse.

Soudain, il y a se mains qui m'étrangle fortement. Je ne peux pas respire. Mes instincts me disent de me battre, mais je ne le fais pas car je sais qu'il est trop fort et trop lourd. Cela fait si mal. Les bougies et la cheminée éclataient en flamme, allumant la pièce, son visage pâle et ses yeux. Ses yeux cramoisis sont verrouillés dans les miens. Son visage est rempli d'amour, de culpabilité, de douleur et d'angoisse brute. Tant d'émotions pour quelqu'un qui se dit sans cœur. Je ne peux pas respirer. Ma vision devient floue maintenant, peut-être à cause de mes larmes, ou peut-être par le manque d'oxygène. Ma poitrine est terriblement douloureuse. Je peux entendre mon cœur qui s'emballe et qui se bat pour me maintenir en vie. Mon sang me frappe dans mes oreilles. Le son est assourdissant. La peine et la tristesse remplisse mon cœur et le rend plus lourd. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus erratique.

J'essaie de parler, mais je ne peux pas faire de bruit. Mes cordes vocales sont écrasées. Pas de bruit avec lui qui m'étouffe, me tue. Il regarde mes lèvres et j'essaie de nouveau. « Pourquoi ? » Je sais pourquoi. Mais je veux l'entendre, je dois l'entendre. Juste une fois dans ma vie. Juste une seule fois.

* * *

 _"L'amour se retrouve souvent dans les paroles qu'on ne dit pas,_

 _mais à un moment il est nécessaire de le dire"_

* * *

La main qui serre ma gorge serre encore plus fort. Je tousse. Je m'étouffe. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je commence à perdre conscience. Ma vision s'obscurcit de plus en plus. Mes yeux sont ouverts et je ne vois presque plus. Je ne vois plus qu'une forme floue devant moi. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne peux pas respirer. La douleur diminue.

Il regarde directement dans mes yeux émeraudes et murmure « Parce que » sa voix est à peine au-dessus d'un murmure, mais c'est assez « Je t'aime » et que "c'est impossible".

Mon cœur ralentissant, je ne sais pas si je suis toujours conscient, mais je dois lui dire. J'essaie de murmurer, mais je peux à peine bouger mes lèvres. Je meurs. Mon amant me tue. L'homme que j'aime le plus au monde me tue. L'homme que j'adore et que je chéris me tue, me tue et pourtant pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis pleinement heureux car je ne souffrirai plus, mon enfant ne souffrira pas et je sais qu'il me rejoindra.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et ruisselèrent sur mon cou et sur mes draps. Et je n'en ai plus que pour quelques secondes. Je murmure avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste « Je t'aime et je te pardonne… ….trouve la paix…sache que je t'aimerai toujours et pour…l'éternité ». J'accepte l'inévitable. Tel était mon destin. J'accueille la mort à bras ouverts comme une amie perdue de vue depuis longtemps. La Mort ne doit pas être perçue comme le mal absolu, mais comme un passage. Je ferme les yeux et je souris. Une dernière larme coula et mon cœur cessa de battre. Et des hurlements déchirants de tristesse et chagrin retentirent dans le manoir des Potter. Le second héritier des Potter venant de quitter ce monde. Harry Charlus Potter venant de mourir heureux avec un sourir aux lèvres en ce jour d'hiver dans les bras de son amant qui n'était rien d'autre que le terrible mage noir Voldemort.

* * *

 _Ceux qui sont faits pour être ensemble_

 _finiront toujours par se retrouver._

* * *

C'est ce jour-là que Voldemort est mort également. Ses émotions disparurent entièrement pour laisser place à la colère, la haine, la vengeance et la tristesse. Il allait faire payer à tous ceux qui l'avaient empêché d'être avec l'homme qui l'aimait du plus profond de son âme. Il allait être plus puissant. Il allait venger la seule personne qui avait su faire une place dans son cœur. Son cœur de glace qui avait fondu se transforma en cœur de pierre. Et le reste d'humanité qui lui restait disparu avec la mort de son amant et futur enfant. Il n'avait pu être heureux qu'une brève année. Il aurait pu être père, mais il ne le serait jamais. Il ne restait plus qu'un monstre assoiffé de vengeance et de sang. En ce jour est né un monstre. Et la terreur et désespoir s'emparèrent du pays. Les morts s'empilèrent. Le chagrin le consumant et une fois sa vengeance réalisée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres mourut en prenant un poison foudroyant et mortel pour rejoindre son amant et enfant pour l'éternité. Ils allaient enfin être heureux ensemble car la Mort n'est qu'un passage.

* * *

Petite explication:

1\. Voldemort a tué son amant parce que dans la société actuelle cet amour était impossible. Harry vient d'une famille lumineuse qui est contre toute pratique des arts obscurs et magie noir. Tom était de l'autre côté. Les familles lumineuses n'accepteront pas Tom à cause de ses origines. Il en va de même dans l'autre sens.

2\. Tom aime Harry, c'est un fait. Mais avec la guerre qui sévit, ils se retrouvent tout les deux dans le camp opposé. Harry (bien qu'il l'ignore) est menacé par les familles obscures. Voldemort pour le protéger préfère mettre fin au jours de l'homme qu'il aime. Il ne veut pas que celui-ci souffre par sa faute. Il pense qu'Harry sera heureux de l'autre côté. A sa mort, Tom rejoint Harry dans l'outre-tombe. Là, ils seront heureux et pourront vivre pleinement leur amour avec leur fils. Voldemort n'est donc pas sous l'impero ni aucune autre malédiction. Il fait le nécessaire pour que Harry et lui soient heureux même s'il a des moyens extrêmes.

3\. Voldemort estime que c'est la faute de la société magique et de leurs préjugés qui est la raison de la mort de Harry. Il décide donc de se venger de cette société en l'exterminant. Il a tué son amant uniquement pour le protéger. Il est à noter que Voldemort a des problèmes pour exprimer ses sentiments. Ses sentiments et émotions sont très forts et il n'a fait que ce qu'il imaginait le mieux à faire pour lui et Harry. Vu qu'il n'a pas la possibilité de vivre avec Harry, alors dans la mort il en aura l'occasion.

* * *

 **Fin**

 _~ Que pensez-vous de cette histoire?_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie de tout mon coeur tous les lecteurs_ _ainsi que ceux_

 _qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires,_ _ajoutés à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions essentiellement_ _sur_

 _le couple Tom et Harry ~_


End file.
